Stupid Smile
by Xiao5hu
Summary: Even when they beat him down, he always had a stupid smile on his face. Always. - Bystander Protagonist


**Notes:** Lately I've been into KHR fanfiction and so came the Inspiration Bunny. Originally, I just wanted to write a personal collection of oneshots with OCs but I just decided to go with this instead.

 **Edits:** I noticed a lot of language errors so I quickly corrected them. Overall, unchanged.

 **Warning** : Bullying. I'll add more if needed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters except for the protagonist.

-xxxx-

He always had that smile on his face. Even as blood smeared from his cut lip and purple bruises marred his skin, he still kept that silly smile. His clothes was dirtied with footprints and his bag was torn with the books ripped apart. He had a small skinny body. With how often his food was taken, it was no surprise that he was malnourished. And yet, he still kept that silly smile as if to say,

"He did not have any food so I don't mind giving mine."

The boy was not smart, far from it. Simple formula that were as easy as counting were beyond him but he still tried his best. I had seen him study on his way to school. I had seen him stare at Kurokawa Hana as if he wanted to ask for help but was afraid to do so. Why did he fear to ask? What did he fear? The answer was clear as day. As he held up his hand, his expression spoke his confusion, begging to know the answer to his question. Yet ten minutes pass and that hand was still held up. Finally, his name was called but instead of him asking his question, the teacher asked him a question. They never cared for the boy as they joined the class in laughing at his failure. He was the laughing stock of the school, an unwilling one at that. His question was forgotten as he returned to his seat. His face flushed with embarrassment and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears of suffering. Yet, that stupid smile was stuck on his face, screaming,

"It's okay. I'm alright."

It was not in reference to not needing to know the answer to his question. It was clearly in reference to the pain he had to go through. He was obviously struggling but he pushed forward with a will one would not expect from this fragile-looking boy. His body was hunched forward and his bangs covered his eyes. I wondered how no one saw how pitiful this boy was.

But I was no different from the rest. I may not have laughed at him but I also did nothing to help him. I was neither friend nor foe to him. Just a bystander observing or ignoring his suffering. I was as bad as the bullies. Maybe it was about time I helped him. As much as I would like to know the limits of his will, I did not want to see the boy disappear forever. There was someone who I knew could help, whether willing or unwilling.

"Hibari Kyoya."

The Demon of Namimori. He was the most feared person in town yet he was only older than us by a year or two. He enjoyed calling others a 'herbivore' and probably himself a 'carnivore'. Victims to his ruling would be aware of his favourite weapon, the tonfas, and his infamous catchphrase,

"I'll bite you to death."

Despite how scary he was, his strength was useful in how he ensured the safety and protection of Namimori. He disciplined the wrongdoers and had removed the power of the yakuza in Namimori. He was a master in his profession as a prefect, ruling by strength and fear, but he had his failings as well. His pride would not let him stand by knowing his Namimori was tainted with foolish acts of rebels and rulebreakers. That's why I taunted him. Call me a daredevil for angering the prefect but he too had failed.

"If you cannot even stop the bullying on Sawada Tsunayoshi in school, what makes you think you can fully discipline the entire of Namimori?"

Then, the bullying eventually began to dwindled although I much prefered it ceased entirely. The class still laughed at him but it seemed things had become a little more peaceful. Still, the boy struggled. His grades were dropping faster than raindrops during a storm. His test paper had stupid doodles drawn in red ink, obviously it was the teacher's doing. I looked back at mine; a perfect score with the words 'Well Done' beside it. I began writing notes and explanations. I knew he would not be able to understand the teacher's teaching. After all, Nezu-sensei hardly talked anything related to the test or class for half the period now. When school finally ended, I ruffled his messy brown hair. His attention was on me. His body was tensed, ready to protect himself from a beating or to quickly flee at any moment. I handed him my papers.

"You can return it to me next week."

Whatever he did with my papers was up to him. There only so much I could do to help him as a bystander. Sometimes, I wish I could be more than just a bystander, especially when he smiled so warmly for giving him such simple and small assistance. That stupid smile fitted him perfectly for one. I wanted it to stay like that, a sincere smile of warmth and happiness. If only I could do more….

The boy stood at the school entrance, chest bared to the world to see. Only his boxers clothed him. It was embarrassing to see him like this but the way he stood confidently made me smile. I had a feeling life was finally rewarding the boy the happiness he deserved. Then, his stupid smile wouldn't be as stupid as it had been. Although it was unfortunately I would not be able to see that smile of his. Looking down at the paper in my hands, I sighed. I was going to miss the life in Namimori.


End file.
